Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3k + 4}{8k} \div \dfrac{1}{8}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{3k + 4}{8k} \times \dfrac{8}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(3k + 4) \times 8} {(8k) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{24k + 32}{8k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{3k + 4}{k}$